A Far Away Dream
by Y-n-Y
Summary: [YYxY]How difficult would it be to love someone who doesn't exsist in the real world? Could your love survive? Yuugi and Yami's love is obvious, but is it enough?
1. A Wish for Freedom

(This is a REPOST because it was deleted when my account was taken. Thank you.)  
  
Y-n-Y: Hey there!  
  
Yami: What are you doing?  
  
Y-n-Y: Huh?  
  
Yami: *You* are supposed to be working on "Second Chance" right now. .  
  
Y-n-Y: Yeah, but... Lots of people liked this and I wanted to get it up...  
  
Yami: ::sighs:: You're never gonna finish "Second Chance" at this rate.  
  
Y-n-Y: Oh, hush you! Just enjoy the story... And I'm perfectly able to write more than one thing at a time...  
  
Yuugi: But you said you didn't like to cuz it'll cut into the time you use for writing "Second Chance."  
  
Y-n-Y: Yeah, well... I'll manage... ^.^;; Anyways... here's the first chappie in a brand new series.  
  
A Far Away Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Wish for Freedom  
  
Yuugi woke in familiar arms. He smiled as he scooted closer to rest his head on his lover's chest. 'I wish I could stay here forever.' He grew saddened, knowing that he would have to emerge to the real world to attend his college class. /Yami?/ he called gently.  
  
//Aibou...?//  
  
/Yeah, I need to get up soon./ The arms around him grew tighter. /C'mon, Yami.../  
  
//I know.// He sighed. //I just wish we weren't confined here.//  
  
Yuugi nodded. /Me, too, but.../ Crystalline tears started to gather in the hikari's purple eyes. /I wish.../  
  
//Shh... Aibou. We'll find a way.// He wiped the tears away.  
  
Ever since their relationship started they've been trying to find a way to have Yami obtain a real body, so he can live in the outside world. Their only physical contact was when they were in their soul rooms. But that could never last, nor was it even real. Every morning Yuugi would have to wake up and leave the spirit's warm arms.  
  
/I'm fine, Yami. This is good enough for me./ He smiled bravely.  
  
Yami nodded. //You'd better be off, Yuugi.//  
  
Yuugi kissed him one last time to return to the real world. To return to his empty bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was left to dwell inside his soul room. 'It hurts so much to love him,' the dark one thought, careful not to let Yuugi hear him., as he pondered his relationship with his aibou. So many times Yuugi has turned down invitations to go places with his friends, opting instead to be with the soul of an Egyptian Pharaoh.  
  
That's all he really was. He was a spirit that was awakened to save the world and fall helplessly in love with his partner. Yami couldn't decide if it was cruel fate or a blessing in disguise. But, if there was one thing Yami could never doubt, it was his complete devotion and love for Yuugi. And he knew Yuugi felt the same way.  
  
'What we share here are lies. We don't really feel this pleasure.' He sighed.  
  
He recalled looking through his aibou's eyes at movies or TV shows. He knew he'd never have a candlelight dinner, never a walk on the beach, never a nap in each other's arms by the fireplace. And it scared the Pharaoh if what were to happen if it wasn't enough for Yuugi anymore. If Yuugi started to want real contact with his love, for it was the one thing Yami was unable to give his hikari.  
  
'But I don't want to give him up. I love him... Maybe that's why I should let him go...'  
  
It was a difficult decision, no matter how he looked at it. For a Pharaoh, it should have been easy: whatever fits his best interests. But Yami quickly learned that there was more to living when he was humbled by being captive in the Millennium Puzzle for the past millennia. He regretted most of his actions, those of which he remembered, from his ancient past. But he knew he wouldn't change it; for if the past were altered in any way, Yami might not have met Yuugi. And so now, his predicament grew worse. Be the person he used to be or be the person Yuugi loved and is today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Yuugi!" The blond ran up to him. "Where ya goin'?"  
  
"Home. Homework and stuff." 'And Yami.'  
  
Jounouchi smiled. "Oh, okay, see ya later!"  
  
Yuugi smiled. /Yami, I'm on my way home./  
  
//See you soon then.//  
  
Yuugi felt the familiar bounce of his puzzle on his chest as he walked to his car. Getting into his car, he felt a strong emotion pass over him. Knowing it was coming from Yami he questioned him about it. /Yami, you okay?/  
  
//Yes...//  
  
Needless to say, Yuugi wasn't convinced. /You sure?/  
  
//Yes, aibou.//  
  
/I'll be there soon./  
  
No response came back from Yami.  
  
When Yuugi entered his house he dropped his bag by the front door and slipped out of his shoes. He went to sit at his desk and closed his eyes, receding to his soul room... where Yami was no where in sight. /Yami, where are you?/  
  
//In my room.//  
  
Yuugi ran out of his room and walked across the corridor to his other's door. He tried to open the door, but found it locked. /Yami? You door's locked. Are you okay?/  
  
//Can I ask you something, Aibou?//  
  
/Yes, of course./  
  
//Are you happy with this?//  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. /What do you mean, Yami? Am I happy with you? Of course I am./  
  
//That's not what I meant, Yuugi.//  
  
Yuugi fumbled around, trying to say the right thing. /I-I don't understand.../  
  
//I mean, are you happy with how you live with me? Never really being with me? Nothing we do here reflects in the real world, Yuugi. The slight damage I cause you overnight is never there in the real world. You are still very much innocent.//  
  
/I don't care, Yami! As long as I'm with you-/  
  
//I can tell when you're covering up something. What is it?//  
  
Yuugi slid to the ground, realizing what was about to happen. And knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop it. /Why can't love be enough?!/ He pounded on the door. /Why...?/  
  
//Yuugi, do me one last thing.//  
  
/Anything./  
  
//Take apart the puzzle.//  
  
/What?!/ Yuugi shrieked at the absurdity of the request. /If I do.../  
  
//If I'm not with you, I really don't have a will, Yuugi. I'm never real unless you give me control. I'd rather be in complete darkness than watch you. But promise me something. In one year, put the puzzle together again and tell me what you feel. Don't let me hold you down, Yuugi. You have a future where as I only have the puzzle. If you find love while I'm not with you, then love.//  
  
Yuugi felt his body being thrown out of his heart. He never knew that Yami was so powerful. /It's not fair, Yami./  
  
//I know, aibou.//  
  
/Can I... can I stay just one more night with you?/ He begged. Wanting Yami's closeness for one last time.  
  
//Yuugi...//  
  
/Please? If I have to say goodbye to you I want to be held in your arms.../  
  
Yami granted Yuugi back into his soul room. As soon as he had unlocked his door, he saw Yuugi rush into his arms. /Yami!/ he cried. /Yami! I don't want to leave you!/  
  
Yuugi's eyes overfilled with tears and all Yami did was hold him close. Not a word was spoken between each other all night. Just the feeling of mutual comfort passed between them as they slept, knowing that in the morning their lives will change drastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Yuugi left the warm arms, but not before kissing Yami one last time. He exited the place were he could only be with Yami and was in his desk chair. The action had caused Yami to awake.  
  
Yuugi took off the puzzle from around his neck. /I will find a way, Yami. So we can be together./ He felt his other close his eyes and sigh. /I will!/  
  
//Aibou, do not hold onto false hopes.//  
  
Yuugi put his hand to take out a piece of the puzzle. /I love you, Yami./ He waited for a reply, but none came as he let out a cry and tears flowed out of his eyes. He removed the first piece of the puzzle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami fell into the darkness. It was the same from when the puzzle remained unsolved. But he had asked for it this time. And he welcomed the eternal blackness. He knew he would just become a distraction while Yuugi went looking for answers. But in his heart, he knew this was the right choice. If anything, it would be a break, a time to step away and realize all that had happened.  
  
The spirit closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness that would hold him for a year. A year was nothing compared to the millennia he spent in a dark slumber before. This time, he knew he would be awakened. Before, he had lost hope that he would ever wake, but now he had hope. He had Yuugi.  
  
Y-n-Y: Anyone up for seconds? Don't worry... second chappie will be up before the Saturday ^_^ 


	2. Hanging By A Thread

NEW RESPONSES:  
  
crystalphoenix3: Thanks, I'm glad you like it ^^  
  
Mimiheart: Lol, thankies ^^;  
  
LiLaNiMeLuVeR: ::nods:: of course I will continue... I've just got one more chappie after this ^^;  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Hehe... for everyone whose read my stories, most are *very* angsty ^^; But I'm glad people like that genre.  
  
Serry-chan: Um... why do I feel confused all of a sudden? @.@;  
  
SecretSoul: Lol, glad you like the story ^^V  
  
OLD RESPONSES:  
  
To tefla: Coolies ^_^ Lazy, eh? Heheh... I really shouldn't be talking should I?  
  
To Cyberkat: ::nods:: Very sad ;_;  
  
To blah: lol... here are your seconds ^_^;;  
  
To Black Magic: Thankies n_n  
  
To Seventh Sage: ::nods:: Yeah, I realized after I read your review that the quote would be like a shortened version of this story... And yes, I love depressing stories... as long as they 'live happily ever after.' =)  
  
To Moonlitspire: Thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
To I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p: Yes, I did... sorry about that, but I've been wanting to write something really dark...  
  
To Labannya: I am? o.o;; I guess I am... ^_^  
  
To KaTyA: I won't leave 'em like that ^.^V  
  
To kiyoko-chan: Yep... poor Yami *_* it's only for a year tho ^_^  
  
To KawaiiBlackMoon: DUN DUN DUN! Stupid school... stupid university AHH!! I dun wanna grow up! ::cries::  
  
To Vash The Stampede: I think you have a point when you said "And this whole YuugixYami thing is scary, it's like..screwing yourself" cuz technically Yuugi is Yami reincarnated o.o;; but all well ^_^V  
  
To Digimagic: ::bows:: Thankies ^_^ Yay! Imma on your fav list ^___________^  
  
To Synchronized Love: lol... yeah, I won't stop my fics... spent *way* too much time and I love writing too much to just quit... so, dun worry, I won't forget ^_^  
  
To anime AndrAIa: YAY!!!!!! PIXIE STIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need more sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To moonnymph: ^.^ I *know* you couldn't wait for this chappie... u_u  
  
To Jadesaber: Hmm... should I even *have* Yuugi put the puzzle together again?  
  
Hanging By A Thread  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Much had happened in the year that went by ever so slightly. Yami spent his time floating in the dark void. Many times he felt like giving up; letting his very soul succumb to the darkness, but the promise Yuugi made kept him going. He had not taken his own advice and held onto the hope Yuugi would find a way to bring him to the real world.  
  
Meanwhile Yuugi had done research. He tried to pry information out of Marik and Ryou about how their yamis became real, but all they had said was, "it just happened."  
  
Yuugi found himself losing hope. He loved Yami still, with all his heart, but he understood why it would not be enough anymore. But he couldn't understand why it couldn't "just happen" as Marik and Ryou were lucky enough for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, the fated day came. Yuugi starting working on the puzzle as soon as he woke, anxious to see his love again. One by one, the pieces snapped into their right place. "I'm almost done, Yami!" he said to the half completed puzzle.  
  
In the late afternoon, Yuugi came down to the final piece. After kissing it once, for luck, he snapped it in place. As he did, he felt the other part of him open again. /Yami?/ He closed his eyes and drew himself into his soul room. He exited quickly and opened Yami's door. /Where are you, Yami?/ he called into the maze filled room.  
  
It was completely dark. Then, in a corner, he saw a person curled up with his eyes closed. Yuugi ran over to him, knowing it was who he was looking for. He threw his arms around his other's neck.  
  
//A-Aibou?//  
  
Yuugi pulled back and nodded. /Yami... I missed you so much!/  
  
Yami snaked his hands around his aibou. //Do you have good news?//  
  
Yuugi pulled back and tears formed, knowing what he had to tell him. /Ryou and Marik told me "it just happened." Yami, I don't want to lose you again... it hurt so much.../  
  
The dark one nodded. //I don't either... but, Yuugi, we can't go back. I can be nothing but your darker half. I can't live with anymore than that.//  
  
The younger one pulled back. /Yami.../  
  
//No, Aibou. We can't. I can't.// Yami pulled completely away from the shorter boy. //I'll be your friend, nothing more.//  
  
/I guess I have to accept it then. I will never love anyone else./  
  
//Yes, you will, Yuugi. Just give it time.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami barely survived the solitude he felt. Sure, Yuugi would visit almost everyday. But it was as if they were keeping a huge secret from each other. Yami knew Yuugi was restraining himself from jumping on Yami and eventually lead to them coming back together. Yami was doing the same thing, too. They both started, more frequently, to cut each other from their thoughts. Yami almost longed for complete solitude. Should he be thrown into darkness, he would not hesitate to welcome it.  
  
Yuugi was no better off. He couldn't bring himself to tell Yami about his feelings anymore, as most of the time it involved his love for the former Pharaoh. No more heart-to-heart conversations, no more cuddling. No more kisses on his nose or cheek, just for being cute. He missed it all. He, too, would gladly welcome the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Months later, Yami fell into a tough predicament. Yuugi had told him the he's beginning to have feelings for someone else. Yami supported him. He even insisted to be left home when Yuugi went out with him.  
  
One night, Yami begun to worry, as his hikari wasn't back and it was past one in the morning. //Aibou, where are you?// Yami* sulked around his soul room, knowing what must had happened.  
  
Around a half hour later, he felt himself being reconnected with Yuugi and he immediately felt his emotions. He dashed into Yuugi's soul room and found him crying on the bed. Yami felt his heart sink. He walked over to the bed and put a hand on Yuugi's back. The smaller boy looked up and leaped into Yami's arms.  
  
//What happened, Yuugi?//  
  
/I couldn't... I kept imagining you there.../  
  
The spirit felt awful. //I'm sorry.//  
  
/No, Yami, it's not your fault!/ Yuugi buried his head in Yami's neck. /No matter how hard I try, I can't love anyone but you./  
  
Yami sighed and held Yuugi close. //Yuugi...//  
  
/Can't we try again? Please, Yami?/ Yuugi pleaded with his darker self.  
  
Yami pulled away a little. //Even you admitted it wasn't enough.//  
  
/What about you? Was this enough?/  
  
//Yes. Only because this is where I live, Yuugi. I don't inhabit your world, so I don't need the things you do.//  
  
/Then it's okay for me, Yami. I can learn to live with it! Please, don't leave me again!/ Tears kept rolling off his soft cheeks. /Please?/  
  
Yami remained silent, torn between two decisions. //Yuugi, I... I want to love you, too... but I fear I'll be holding you back.//  
  
/No, you wouldn't! Yami, the year I couldn't be around you was so painful. And even worse when I tried to forget you last night./ Yuugi pulled Yami into a gentle kiss. It shook the spirit of all his reason and remaining self-control when he found himself kissing him back hungrily. He realized what he was missing the time when they were apart.  
  
//Aibou...// Yami whispered when his lighter half snaked his arms under his shirt.  
  
/Yami, I want you tonight./  
  
The Pharaoh pulled away from the kiss and nodded.  
  
Y-n-Y: Wee! Imma done with the chappie! ^______________^ Please review ^.^V  
  
*A one point was a typo.. "Tami" ... just pointing this out for Tefla's benefit... 


	3. Taking a Leap of Faith

New Review Responses:  
  
Titanticbabe: Thanks, glad you like it ^^  
  
Luna: Lol... magical fairy? Like Eru? (or however you spell that fairy's name in those virtual reality episodes)... that would be too easy ^^;  
  
Mimiheart: Thanks ^^  
  
Black Luna: Hehe... I'm glad you think this story is good ^^;  
  
Sherry-chan: Ooo... I didn't know it was your birthday~ I would've sent you an eCard u_u;  
  
Silent Angel8: Lemon, eh? Nah... too many bad attempts in the past... I don't like repeating mistakes ^^;  
  
Y-n-Y: Um... hi... yeah, this is usually where I put responses to the reviewers, but well... it's almost twelve midnight and my computer screwed up on me, so technically this would be my second time writing them. So, when I feel like opening up this file again and I'll write the responses. But I just want to tell everyone who reviewed thank you and I have read what you wrote and am very happy you all liked it and were waiting for more. Also I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been having big problems figuring out how to finish it... So, that does mean this is the last chappie... but I'm think about a fic to add on to this... I wanna try something different... I'll probably mention it in one of my other fics when I'm more certain about it. So yes... this is good-bye for this story and I'll see you all readers in my others ^_^V  
  
Taking A Leap of Faith  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yuugi woke up with Yami's arms embracing him. He remembered all the times he awoke in a cold bed, wanting the warmth of Yami beside him. He sunk deeper into Yami, hoping the warmth would make up for the coldness he felt for a long time.  
  
//Yuugi?//  
  
/Yami, thank you,/ Yuugi said shyly. /And I don't have school today, so we can spend the day together./ Yuugi closed his eyes and fell back asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami smiled sadly as his light fell back asleep. He knew that he too should get some sleep, but he was content at watching his aibou for now. //Why can't life be so simple for him?//  
  
Yami knew one day, this wouldn't become enough No matter how hard Yuugi put of the inevitable. There would be only one way a future together forever would be promised and that would be if Yami were allowed his own body.  
  
But he was willing to take the risk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi felt a bright light shining on his eyelids. /What am I doing outside of the puzzle?/ A pair of arms wrapped tighter around him and his neck started to feel wet. /Yami?/  
  
He turned and saw Yami's tears escaping his crimson eyes. Yuugi brought up a hand to Yami's cheek and was surprised when his hand hit flesh. He, too, started to cry.  
  
//Yuugi, what happened?// He stared at his arms. //I'm real.//  
  
"Yami..." He wiped away Yami's tears and leaned to kiss him. When he pulled away, they were both smiling. "I love you."  
  
Yami's red eyes glazed over with a fresh set of tears. His first words for being alive again were: "I love you, Yuugi." And he kissed Yuugi, asking permission to really love him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi woke up and noticed a slight pain in his lower back.. /Yes, Yami was right. The puzzle is nothing compared to this morning./  
  
He looked next to him and still found Yami sleeping lightly with a smile curving his lips. Yuugi held onto Yami's body, making sure it wasn't a dream. He was pleased when he found Yami's body warm and very real as it was before. Yuugi figured that the will to abandon everything to be with Yami is what allowed him to become real.  
  
Yami opened his slanted eyes and peered into his face, feeling the restlessness of his aibou. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Yami asked quietly.  
  
Yuugi shook his head. "I'm just a bit sore."  
  
Yami let out a laugh. "That's to be expected, aibou."  
  
"You're worth it, Yami."  
  
Yami bent down and kissed Yuugi's nose. Yuugi giggled. "That tickles!"  
  
"Really?" Yami's hands wandered to Yuugi's sides and began to tickle his little light. "Does that tickle, too?"  
  
"Yes...s.stop...!"  
  
Yami captured Yuugi in a quick kiss. "So, what are our plans for today, Aibou?"  
  
"I was hoping I could show you off to our friends. None of them has really met you."  
  
Yami smiled. "That sounds interesting. So, now I'm some prize you won?" he asked with a mocked hurt.  
  
"Of course, you're my Yami."  
  
"And you're my Hikari."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi and Yami took a quick shower together and dried off. A thought struck Yami. "Um, aibou? What am I going to wear?"  
  
Yuugi started laughing. It hadn't crossed his mind. "Um, maybe if you go into the puzzle?"  
  
Yami nodded, hoping he could still go inside. And he could. Quickly finding his clothes, he dressed and exited the puzzle. "There."  
  
Yuugi giggled. "We have to get you some clothes here... that way you don't have to go in the puzzle every time you want to change."  
  
Yami nodded in agreement. "Well, since we did not plan on this, let's say we get out of here."  
  
Yuugi nodded and told him he would show him around the city. Sure, Yami had seen most of it, but it gave them an excuse to spend the day holding hands.  
  
Yuugi drove Yami to the mall and ran into some friends. "Hey, Yuugi!" Jounouchi called out. "Who's the look alike?"  
  
Yuugi blushed a little. "This is Yami."  
  
"Y-You mean... the other Yuugi?" Honda asked.  
  
Yuugi nodded, smiling. "His name is Yami."  
  
"Yami, huh? Well, nice to meet you," Honda smiled.  
  
Jounouchi nodded in agreement. Slowly his brown eyes wandered to their joined hands. 'No wonder Yuugi's been too busy to hang out with us.' Smiling Jounouchi started pulling his brown haired friend away. "Well, nice seeing you. See you at school, Yuugi."  
  
The smaller boy had noticed his friend's eyes drop to their hands and he was glad the blond didn't mind. /Heh, he'll probably end up clueing in Honda about us./  
  
//What?// Yuugi held up their joined hands. //Oh.//  
  
Yuugi smiled as they continued through the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuugi, could we go shopping in there for clothes?" Yami asked, pulling his hand.  
  
The little Hikari looked up at the sign. 'Hot Topic' in big red letters. Yuugi almost laughed. "That figures." Yami went in and started looking at the leather pants.  
  
Yuugi looked through the accessories, wanting another neck buckle as his was tearing a bit at the edges. //Yuugi?// Yami called.  
  
/Over here. By the accessories./  
  
Yami walked to him with an armful of leather clothing. "I'm gonna try these on." When Yuugi didn't move he asked, "Don't you want to see?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened and nodded. "Of course!" He showed Yami to the changing rooms and Yami slip the curtain close.  
  
Ten minutes later, Yuugi bought everything Yami had tried on and left the store. "You didn't have to buy, everything, aibou."  
  
"Yes, I did. You need more than just one outfit." Yuugi had left the store with a new neck buckle. He took his old on off and put on, with Yami's help, the new one.  
  
They window shopped some more, before deciding to go to the park and relax. A small children's playground was just behind them and in front a walkway around the lake they were facing.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Yuugi?" a voice called.  
  
Yuugi looked towards the sound and saw a smiling Mokuba run up to them. "Hi, Mokuba, long time no see," Yuugi said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I hear you're always busy. Jounouchi's always talking about it."  
  
"You mean the mutt?" a voice said walking up to Mokuba.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"Nice to see you, Kaiba. I've heard you're always in your office. I was surprised that you're not attending college," Yuugi said.  
  
"College takes up too much time. And besides, I've always been the head in all my classes, college wouldn't teach me anything new." His eyes floated to the other person with Yuugi. "And you're... the other Yuugi?"  
  
Yami nodded, his eyes flashing at his rival. "Yami."  
  
"What?"  
  
The former Pharaoh sighed. "M name is Yami."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, nice to meet you, Yami. But, as it is late, I have to go."  
  
"But we just got here, Seto," his little brother complained.  
  
"Yes, but I have work in the morning and you have school."  
  
"All right... Bye, Yuugi! Nice to meet you, Yami!" Mokuba called to them, trailing his older brother.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Let's go home, aibou."  
  
Yuugi nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*~  
  
~~Below is old stuff, I just don't want to make two files with the same chapter, so please *ignore* it~~  
  
Y-n-Y: All done. Okies, I have a poll question. Now, I'm just curious, so that doesn't mean anything. Okies: If you had to choose between YY/Y/K or YY/Y/J which would you pick.  
  
Yuugi: Are you surious?  
  
Y-n-Y: Yep.  
  
Yami & Yuugi: o.o;;  
  
Y-n-Y: Now, before Yuugi mentions it again... Today's my birthday ^_^  
  
Yuugi: I wasn't gonna say anything...  
  
Y-n-Y: Sure... I believe you...  
  
Yuugi: I wasn't...  
  
Yami: I was.  
  
Y-n-Y: Well, it doesn't matter cuz I already said it =P  
  
Yami & Yuugi: ::sigh:: 


End file.
